


Tiny Smiles

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2019 [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: All The Love, Biting, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Top!Kraglin, emotionally constipated idiots, pushybottom!Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin had – a *crush*? Who the hell could it possibly be? Yondu tipped his head, listening closely.In which Yondu finds himself in a situation with a lot of revelations and emotions, and reacts about as well as to be expected.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri/Original Male Character(s), Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: Yondu Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662202
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yonduweek 2019





	Tiny Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Seven: Looking Forward/Looking Back
> 
> There's a couple of lines in here from a song that happened to be on my playlist when I was writing this, it's called Georgia Law Man by Poor Mans Poison.

Yondu hadn’t been _intentionally_ snooping. It was just a case of insomnia that had gotten him out of his bunk and roaming the halls of the ship like some demented blue vampire. He knew his first mate was on night shift and apparently his boy was too, as the pair meandered down the hall as if they had all the time in the world. Yondu was just about to swoop out of the shadows and scold the pair when he caught part of the conversation.

“I know you feel _something_ for him, Krags – and don’t change the subject again!”

“I ne’er said I _didn’t_ – I just said I ain’t ‘bout ta do nothin’ ‘bout it.”

Peter grabbed the taller man’s arm, stopping him feet from where Yondu had plastered himself to the wall. “ _Why_? What the hell have you got to lose, man? You make freakin’ moon eyes at him every time he ain’t lookin’! What’s the harm in feeling the waters, so to speak?”

Kraglin had – a _crush_? Who the hell could it possibly be? Yondu tipped his head, listening closely.

Kraglin snorted humourlessly, “He’s almost double my age Pete! Plus, he’s – he’s – well I _think_ we’re friends?” He shrugged. “Sometimes it’s hard ta tell.” Peter chuckled at that and Kraglin continued. “Nah, I ain’t gunna do nothin’ – I respect ‘im too much.”

_Who_ was it?! Yondu almost jumped out of the shadows to confront them and sate the burning, bitchy gossip part of his personality – the one he tried not to indulge too much – when Kraglin spoke up again.

“I might be interested in tha Cap’n in a – less than professional way, but I mean – com’on Pete, look at me – ain’t like ‘m a catch.”

Peter gripped the man’s arms and looked at him seriously, “Don’t do that. You’re great. I mean – you’re a grumpy asshole, but if ya ignore that, you’re pretty cool – and you’re handsome,” he added thoughtfully, “in a goofball kinda way.”

The Hraxian smirked good-naturedly, “Ya try’na tell me somement Pete?”

The Terran looked confused for a moment, brows pulling together. “Huh? Oh! Ew dude, no! You’re like – my annoying older brother.”

Kraglin chuckled, “I know, I was just teasin’.”

Peter mock glared, “Jerk.”

The pair continued down the hallway causally chatting about other things, leaving an utterly gobsmacked Yondu to process what he’d just overheard.

Kraglin had a _thing_ for _him_?

Kraglin.

Had a Thing.

For Him.

“Well fuck.” Yondu murmured.

* * *

Moving forward from the rather – interesting conversation he’d heard, Yondu didn’t really know what to do.

He tried to pretend he hadn’t discovered Kraglin’s somewhat bizarre attraction to him, but that went about as well as expected. Every time he was convinced he’d gotten passed the whole thing, his mind would play the conversation over in vivid technicolour, rendering him frozen in the middle of whatever he happened to be doing for a good minute or so.

After becoming a statue in the middle of barking out orders he decided there was nothing for it – he had to process. He’d thrown control of the bridge over to Tullk and stalked off to – process.

_Not_ brood.

Yondu didn’t _brood_.

He thought about things carefully, from every angle until the course was exhausted and he’d come up with a solution.

See?

Perfectly normal thinking.

_Not_ brooding.

He sat on the couch in his cabin with his feet up on the coffee table pinching the bridge of his nose.

Right.

First things first.

Kraglin.

Kraglin was attracted to him.

The burning question in Yondu’s mind was –

_Why_?

Yondu couldn’t fathom that one, so he put a pin in it and moved on.

The Hraxian’s behaviour was as usual – nothing strange or unprofessional, just normal, reliable old Kraglin.

So – it was only Yondu’s _perception_ of everything that had changed.

It was clear from the conversation his first mate intended to leave things as they were, not showing any interest in Yondu – in _that_ way. So, the Centaurian just had to figure out how he felt about this – Thing.

And yes, it required capitals.

Yondu liked Kraglin, he was smart, ruthless, and excellent at his job. He had a gift for multitasking that astounded the captain – you could quite literally ask Kraglin to get ten things done and the man would balance them with all the ease and determination of a person twice his age. Though his rather solid addiction to caffeine probably helped – despite the fact his twenty plus cups a day worried Yondu just a bit if he thought about it for too long.

They liked all the same things – movies, games, books – whatever it was they seemed to always be on the same page. Spending time off shift with the taller man was as easy as breathing, they fell into a comfortable rhythm with no effort at all and could spend hours together without getting on each other’s nerves.

And Quill was right – he was handsome, in a goofball kind of way.

Yondu’s eyes widened at that thought and he quickly plucked it out of the air and shoved it in that dark mental box in his brain – the We Don’t Talk About That box.

After locking it back up and shoving it into the shadowy recesses of his brain, Yondu nodded to himself.

It would be fine.

He’d just employ his golden rule on everything weird or uncomfortable –

Don’t Think About It.

* * *

Of course, that turned out to be about as useful as a chocolate teapot, because Yondu began to notice things.

The little _looks_ for one had become damn distracting. Now that Yondu was hyper aware of his first mate, the little sidelong glances became an almost twisted game to his mind – how many times can I get him to look at me like that?

His record so far was twenty.

The casual touch Kraglin gave to his shoulder every time he needed the Centaurian’s attention _used_ to be normal – now it hit Yondu in his guts and made his heart rate kick into spontaneous combustion territory. The captain’s tongue would stick to the roof of his mouth and all thought would flee from his mind like a rookie from the crimson trail of his arrow. He’d tried shrugging it off a couple of times to feel some semblance of normality, but the kicked puppy routine he received in return made him stop that right quick.

The truly devastating of all the things Yondu noticed was probably the most insignificant little thing to most. It was one thing that was reserved for him and him alone. It started in Kraglin’s eyes. They’d warm, melting the cool ice of indifference there. The edges of those bright eyes would crinkle, and his face would shift slowly, but surely, into the tiniest of smiles. That tiny smile was only ever directed at him and it made Yondu feel strange – an ache that started deep in his chest, like his whole internals were trying to rearrange themselves.

The entire thing felt alarmingly like some kind of – sentiment.

The very thought terrified Yondu right out of the captain’s chair. Which looked rather odd to the rest of the bridge crew.

Kraglin looked up from the datapad he was working on with a raised brow and Quill frowned at him curiously from the nav console.

The Hraxian made a confused sound. “Cap’n?”

“I – uh – just remembered somement. Ya got tha bridge Obfonteri.”

“Yes’sir.”

Peter’s intelligent gaze followed him as Yondu fled the room like his ass was on fire.

* * *

Over the next few months Yondu settled back into his usual manic self, everything slid back into almost normal.

Except it wasn’t.

Kraglin seemed – distant.

He’d been disappearing. That in itself wasn’t unusual, as first mate he had a lot of things to do that required him to leave the bridge frequently, but he’d been gone more than normal and staying away from the main deck sometimes for hours at a time.

Yondu had only got two sly looks in the past three cycles and not a single tiny smile since last week.

Worse still, Kraglin hadn’t wanted to play cards or watch a film or even spar with him for the last two weeks, claiming he was busy.

The Centaurian – missed the skinny bastard.

He scowled, putting his mind back on task. He turned to ask the Hraxian his opinion on a possible job, only to find him absent from the bridge. The lines in the Centaurian’s face set in deeper and his eyes fell on Peter.

“Quill!” He barked. “Where’s Obfonteri?”

The Terran smiled slyly, “He headed down to the hangar a while back to help some of the new recruits with m-ship repairs.”

Yondu grunted. “Tullk!” He all but snarled. “Ya got control.”

“Aye sir.”

The captain’s coat cracked viciously as Yondu spun and stalked out in a swirl of leather and bad attitude.

Peter snickered into his hand and went back to adjusting the gunnery system.

* * *

Yondu found him, with his hands in an m-ship wing, next to one of the rookies. The Hraxian’s arms were covered in sweat and engine grease, a stripe of the black goo smeared across his cheek and over his nose. He was laughing and gave the rookie a companionable little nudge to the ribs.

The rather – Yondu begrudgingly admitted – handsome rookie, pulled a rag from his back pocket and grabbed Kraglin’s chin gently. He wiped off the engine grease, with a smile and a deep little chuckle.

It took everything in Yondu not to rip the man’s arm out of its socket and beat him to death with it.

Instead he pushed his shoulders back, stood as tall and threatening as he could manage at 5ft 5”, slapped on his larger than life captain’s presence and prowled towards the pair menacingly.

“Obfonteri!” He growled, smirking meanly when the rookie jumped.

Kraglin, completely unfazed by Yondu’s black mood, turned. “Hey Cap’n, what’s up?”

“What tha hell ya doin’ down here?”

“Helpin’ Wes with the m-ships.” He replied causally as he plucked the rag from the other man’s hand and wiped his arms off.

Yondu did not want his tongue to be that rag right now.

He _didn’t_.

Shut up.

“What’cha need sir?”

_Need ya ta git away from that prick._

_Need ya ta notice me again like I been noticin’ you._

_Need ta see how ya taste._

“Need yer opinion on this job.” He said, gruffly waving the datapad in front of himself.

“A’right.”

“I’ll see ya later?” The rookie – Wes – said, giving Kraglin a fucking _wink_ of all things.

Kraglin gave the man _Yondu’s_ fucking precious tiny smile. “Sure.”

The Centaurian heard a pop in one of his ears. That was either a molar or a blood vessel. With any luck it’d be the latter and he’d drop dead before he did something spectacularly stupid.

* * *

It seemed fate was against Yondu in all things because he didn’t drop dead, it _was_ a molar, a trip to the doc for a metal replacement, _and_ it only got worse from there.

Kraglin had all but disappeared from Yondu’s life, he’d only be on the bridge the bare minimum required to do his job, he didn’t spend time with him off shift at all, he wouldn’t even sit with him during meals anymore.

His insides hurt and he felt – cold. Which only served to make his mood that much bleaker.

“Who shit in your breakfast?”

Yondu’s eyes shot up to find Peter sitting across from him. “Fuck off Quill.”

The Terran rolled his eyes and Yondu wondered absently when his snarls had stopped making the boy piss himself a little.

A knowing smirk passed over his face, “You actually miss him, don’t you?”

“Dunno what tha fuck yer talkin’ ‘bout, boy.” Yondu grumbled, shoveling his fork into his mouth.

Peter chuckled, shaking his head, “You finally figured it out and now you’re too late. Must suck huh?”

“Ya got shit in yer ears, Quill? I dunno what tha fuck yer on ‘bout.” Yondu’s traitorous eyes slid to where Kraglin was sitting, Wes draped all over him like a goddamn limpet, and he huffed loudly.

Peter outright laughed this time. “Oh my God, you’re jealous! No shut up you are, you couldn’t see how hard Krags was pining over you for _fucking_ years, and then you realised and you were too fucking chicken to do anything about it and now you’ve lost your chance so you’re – _brooding_.”

Yondu immediately stuck his finger in the Terran’s face seriously, “I _don’t_ brood.”

Peter pushed the finger away with one of his own and gave him a flat look, “Uh-huh.”

The Centaurian crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “Go jump out an airlock, ya little shit.” He sighed. “I ain’t sayin’ I _am_ , but either way it dun matter. ‘S just a lost opportunity ta fuck anyway.”

Peter downright _cackled_ this time, causing Yondu’s glare to ratchet up a notch. “First off – _ew_. Secondly, you _really_ think Kraglin’s been pining after you because he wants a quick fuck? Jesus Murphy, Yondu! I took you for a big blue doofus, but never an outright fuckwit.”

“Watch’it Quill, I may be old but I c’n still kick yer ass.”

Peter ignored the threat and stared at him incredulously, “He’s been in _love_ with you since he was fifteen and I was ten!”

Yondu just about swallowed his tongue, “ _Love_?”

“Oh my – _yes_! You dillhole!”

“Why would he be in love wit’ _me_? That’s fuckin’ nuts.”

Peter pressed his fingers against his temples, “Yeah he’s fuckin’ nuts – for _you_!” He shook his head. “You _can’t_ be this dumb. You _can’t_ be.” He stood up abruptly, “That stupid idiot would give you a galaxy if you asked for it and you’re too – urgh – oh my God, I hate to sound like a Krirsten here but – I can’t _even_.”

Yondu snerked at the outburst. “I know ya were goin’ fer pissed off just now – but ya look like a demented Muppet.”

“He’s in love with you – you’re in love with him. _Do_ something about it!”

“I ain’t in love wit’ him.” Yondu laughed.

Peter pulled at the skin on his face in frustration, “You’re _jealous_. _Think_ about it for a second!” The Centaurian silently raised a brow as if to say ‘so?’ and Peter groaned. “You’re a fuckin’ idiot, no offense.”

“Ya want an arrow somewhere unpleasant, boy?”

Peter leaned over the table, and it was right then Yondu realised the boy had actually grown into a man, a man that was much taller than him and almost as menacing, he felt a stab of pride go through him. “If you don’t wake the _fuck_ up, and do something, he’s gonna be gone forever. Not only will _you_ lose him, but the _Eclector_ will lose the best first mate she’s ever had. Get your shit together.”

The Terran stomped off in frustration and Yondu blinked after him. “Well fuck.”

* * *

Mid-shift Yondu haunted the halls deep in thought. He hadn’t seen Kraglin since breakfast and it was slowly eating away at him. He wanted to deny it – wanted to just go back to being blissfully oblivious of emotion.

He couldn’t though.

Besides, even if he did –

He’s not saying he _does_ , mind.

What the hell would he say?

‘Sorry it took me this long ta realise ‘m head over heels fer yer goofball ass?’

‘I’d find a way ta promise ya forever, even if forever means dyin’ right here wit’cha next’ta me.’

‘I live fer those tiny smiles. They make me feel like I c’n keep breathin’.’

‘If I die taday I’ve loved ya all tha way an’ I’d go right down ta hell just ta set ya free.’

‘I love ya so much it physically hurts.’

Yondu scoffed at himself.

Stupid.

He came around the next corner berating himself for _everything_. Unexpectedly he stopped short when he saw Kraglin pressed up against a supply cupboard with Wes attached to his neck.

Everything clicked into overdrive and he saw red.

Before he knew he was even moving, he was pulling the rookie’s head back and slamming him into the deck. He kicked him fair in the face, grinning evilly at the satisfying crack of the asshole’s head bouncing off the floor. He raised his foot again, only to be pulled off balance by Kraglin. He spun around with a snarl and stared at Kraglin’s shocked face.

“What _tha fuck_ , Cap’n?”

Yondu’s emotional walls fell apart and he shoved the taller man into the cupboard roughly. “I can’t do it anymore Kraglin! I can’t just – _watch_ it happen. I feel like there’s a ball o’ iron in ma stomach an’ I wanna puke an’ it _hurts_! I love ya so much when I think ‘bout ya I can’t _breathe_! And, them smiles ya gimme, them tiny gorgeous little smiles, they’s _mine_ an’ thought o’ ya givin’ ‘em ta someone else makes me wanna _break_ shit an’ scream.” The anger seeped out of him and he grit his teeth and sighed heavily, looking down at his blood covered boot. His voice was small and sad as he spoke again. “They’s _mine_ an’ I –”

Kraglin grabbed his chin roughly and pulled his face up. He looked into his eyes for a moment and then it happened.

One tiny smile in all its beautiful glory, directed solely at Yondu.

Kraglin’s lips fell to his and Yondu’s breath hitched. The kiss was chaste at first, then suddenly morphed into a fiery passion filled thing with teeth and tongues and – oh holy shit, Yondu _needed_ this like air. Kraglin spun them, slamming Yondu’s back into the supply cupboard, the Centaurian groaned, stuffing his hands into the Hraxian’s hair and tugging it roughly. This earned him a rut of hips and a stifled moan.

The rut of hips came again and then Kraglin growled into the kiss. The next thing Yondu knew he was being hoisted up against the door, legs wrapping around the Hraxian’s hips on instinct. Kraglin slotted their groins together and _rubbed_ , making both of them gasp at the friction.

“Kraglin – mphf – cabin – oh _shit_ yeah – now.”

The Hraxian, in a display of strength that defied his skinny size, hoisted the captain off the door and walked them down the hallway, not once pulling himself away from the Centaurian wrapped in his arms.

Slapping the elevator button blindly, he leaned Yondu back against a wall and proceeded to pull at his clothes until he could access the Centaurian’s collarbones. Yondu whined as the man advanced on the skin and left stinging love bites across every part he could reach.

The elevator door rattled open, and Kraglin walked them in, groaning as Yondu sucked on his ear lobe. Incredibly he managed to hold the Centaurian up with one hand as he used the bioscanner for the officers deck. Yondu pulled slightly, causing Kraglin to slam him into the wall again to avoid falling, and rutted his aching dick against the other man’s roughly.

“How’re ya so fuckin’ strong?” Yondu sighed into his skin as he licked at the sweat on the Hraxian’s neck.

Kraglin was tackling the buckles on the captain’s vest, panting loudly as the shorter man sucked at a spot behind his ear. “Species thing I guess.”

Yondu’s implant hit the wall as long fingers grabbed at the chunk at his sides and Kraglin went after his collarbones again. “How much c’n ya – fuck ‘at’s nice – ya lift?”

“Three or four hundrit pounds for I start ta feel it.” His lips ghosted across Yondu’s skin as he spoke, causing the other man to shiver.

The Centaurian pulled his face back up, “Fuck that’s hot.” He mashed their lips together again as the elevator rattled open again. Kraglin easily brought them to the captain’s door and Yondu blindly slapped at the bioscanner, not wanting to break the kiss. He had to work out how Kraglin was doing that _thing_ with his tongue, because it was fucking amazing.

They stumbled in blindly, knocking random items of shelves and the desk – and the coffee table, damnit that was Yondu’s last whiskey glass. Kraglin dumped Yondu on his bunk, instantly ripping at his own clothes to get them off. The Centaurian followed suite, looking up from wrestling his pants off when he heard a wet slap on the floor.

A light blush spread across Kraglin’s nose as he stood next to a very wet set of boxers. He shrugged awkwardly, “Self-lubricating species, helps wit’ tha knot.”

Yondu’s eyes shot down to his first mate’s groin and – oh damn that was a _lovely_ looking knot attached to an impressive cock. The Centaurian bit his lip before his face morphed into a filthy grin, “Well shit darlin’ don’t that make life easier.” He was rewarded with one of those tiny smiles and Yondu returned it with his own. He motioned with his head, “Com’ere.”

Kraglin just about tripped over himself to obey and crawled up onto the mismatched fur pile in the centre of the bed where Yondu lay. The Hraxian stopped, staring down at Yondu hungrily. He allowed it for a moment before yanking the man down by his neck and biting his lip roughly. “Ya c’n stare at me as long as ya like later, right now I need ya ta stick that pretty cock in me an’ rail me ‘til ‘m droolin’ m’k?”

Kraglin tensed, then shuddered. “Fuck Cap’n – ya can’t say shit like that.” He husked.

Yondu gave him a smug look, dragging his nails down the thatch of dark hair in the middle of the skinny man’s chest, “S’pose I can’t tell ya I want’cha ta shove that knot in me right as ‘m ‘bout ta pop an’ sink yer teeth inta ma neck as ‘m comin’ down, neither, huh?” The Centaurian felt the sub-vocal growl, purr through Kraglin’s chest like a motor and shuddered in anticipation.

A second later there was a mouth attached to his neck, a wet length probing his thigh and a set of very talented fingers teasing his hole. Yondu made a high click in the back of his throat, one hand fisting the sheets, the other Kraglin’s crusty gel covered mohawk.

All thoughts of teasing the younger man flew from his head. In fact, all coherent thought exited as well, leaving – _gah!_ – _murpfh!_ – and the always popular – _oh shit right there!_ Yondu didn’t need words anyway, he just held onto whatever his fingers touched and rode the waves of pleasure.

The Centaurian could almost feel his bones melting under the assault, sweat slid from his temples down his neck to pool in the hollow of his throat, his hips bucked up, precum matting the gloriously thick chest hair above him, he felt the sheet tear in his iron grip as Kraglin added a second finger, then a third, biting a line of bruises across the contour of his neck like a fucking champ.

Yondu finally remembered how language worked, “Kraglin – if ya dun fuck me right now ‘m gon’ have a aneurysm.”

The younger man snorted into his neck, then removed his hand. He grabbed Yondu’s legs, lifting them onto his shoulders and lining himself up. The captain, who was not a patient man at the best of times, growled and reached around his thigh. Grabbing Kraglin’s ass he pulled, moaning gratefully at the sting.

“ _Finally._ ” He sighed, wriggling slightly and sinking further into the furs in bliss. Kraglin however was practically vibrating with control. Yondu huffed irritably, “Move, darlin’, ya ain’t gon’ break me.” Kraglin’s eyes snapped up to his and he flicked his hips once. Yondu’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a satisfied little chuckle. “Perfect.”

The Hraxian suddenly came alive, shrugging Yondu’s legs off his shoulders and sliding him up his thighs, locking the shorter man’s legs around his skinny hips. He immediately latched his teeth onto the scarred skin where neck met shoulder and set a brutal pace.

There was no more talk after that, Yondu dug his nails into Kraglin’s shoulder blades so hard he was almost positive he’d broken the skin and dropped his face into the taller man’s mohawk, breathing in the scent of hair product, sweat, and a faint metallic musk he was sure was purely Kraglin. The Hraxian ruthlessly pounded into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust and the Centaurian was sure this was about as close to heaven as he’d ever get.

The thrusts began to lose their stable rhythm and Yondu knew the other man was close. Reaching between their bodies he attempted to grab himself, only to be slapped away by a sweaty palm that took him in hand and sent him reeling further up the scale of pleasure. Kraglin’s wrist did this fantastic little _flick_ and Yondu crashed over the edge into oblivion.

He felt the _pop_ of the knot on Kraglin’s last thrust and the _snick_ and sink of teeth into his flesh and his body went white hot and tensed again, bliss crashing over him like a crumbling building.

Kraglin’s teeth slid from his skin with a wet sound, and he leaned his forehead against Yondu’s panting roughly. “I love you.” Kraglin said quietly, rewarding Yondu with a tiny smile.

“I love ya too darlin’.”

It wasn’t until about twenty minutes later, that Yondu remembered a particularly important plot point. He was wrapped around the taller man like a cat, head cushioned on a skinny bicep, tracing random circles on the hairy chest in front of his face. He suddenly tensed then cursed.

“What’s’a matter?” Kraglin asked serenely.

“What ‘bout that piece o’ shit ya were suckin’ face wit’?”

When Kraglin didn’t answer immediately Yondu looked up in alarm. He frowned at the blush he received.

“Yeeaaah – that – uh – that were Pete’s idea.”

Yondu raised a brow, “Come again?”

“He – uh – seemed ta think ya’d had some kinda – revelation ‘bout our relationship. Reckoned ya needed a lil’ push is all.”

Looking back on it, Yondu couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen he was being played.

Eh, love is blind and all that.

“I’mma kill that boy – run ‘im through an’ toss his ass outta airlock.” Yondu thought for a second. “Actually, I’mma kill that lil’ pretty bitch Wes too.”

Kraglin snorted. “No ya ain’t.”

“An’ just why tha fuck not?” The Centaurian grumped.

“’Cause if I ain’t actually listened ta tha lil’ bastard, an’ Wes hadn’ta been tha romantic asshole he is an’ helped us, this wouldn’ta happened an’ I ain’t apologisin’ fer it.”

Yondu looked into Kraglin’s eyes with a smile. “Yeah a’right ya got me there.” He pointed seriously. “Ya e’er do that shit ‘gain an’ I’ll kick yer ass.”

“Yes’sir.” Kraglin replied obediently, giving Yondu a mischievously tinged tiny smile.

Yondu kissed him hard.

He’d give Kraglin all the moons in all the galaxies, just for another one of those tiny smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
